Soviet Log 71
Smooth Insertion / Hot Nuns without Borders We picked up the action flying over the sea after just exiting the ferry. We needed to leave the ferry since it was held up waiting for some scary-looking security measures to be implemented before it was allowed to dock. We found a good spot to land in a large forested area and then proceeded to re-disguise ourselves as hot-nuns and headed north to Rome. On the way, Eva suggested we hit the beach since it was close to the coastal highway we were following. Beach Party! Nuns in scanty bikinis frolicking! After an invigorating break at the beach we packed up and headed back on the road. Perhaps it was the experience of being at the beach for a first time that jogged her memory but Katya's new-found Papal Lore-ness highlighted that we needed to find at least one holy relic to assist us with the anti-Heraldic ritual in Rome. We knew of four such relics, a crown and bridal in Milan, a spear in Vienna, and a shroud in Turin. We debated the various choices and decided to head to Milan since it had two relics and also a lead in helping Lieselotte with her family woes. We did a little misdirection with the local coffee shop owners to let them think we were heading to Rome. Then we ducked off the Rome highway and headed north to Milan. Things went super smoothly (too smoothly) and we all had a wonderful time travelling across Italy, staying at the local hotels, and sampling the local cuisine. A day or so later we arrived at Milan which had a half-hearted checkpoint controlling traffic in/out. Giacomo bailed on his assistance but we still got in thanks to Katya's Charmer build. Once in, we decided to meet with Liesolotte's contact since the timing was right (i.e. "meet during block two at the train station"). On arrival, Eva sent her Boris drone into the station with Lieselotte. Katya also trailed her in case she needed some immediate help. Lieselotte met up with her contact ("Warner"?) and they headed to a nearby cafe. Once there, he told her that her parents were at a ski lodge/prison camp in Bavaria. This logger doesn't remember the details but the gist was that it was not super urgent that we save them since they were not in a bad place. Certainly, nothing like the Gulag we had escaped from last chapter. Speaking of Gulags, after a brief shopping montage Mei Lynn noticed that we were being observed by Danikov from that very same Gulag! She was the supply office who was running the illegal magical ore mining operation (among other things). She had fled the gulag before the gulag was attacked by Nazi forces. We weren't quite sure where she was in terms of loyalty but we noticed she had a cowboy accomplice with her. While the others spread out to ambush her, Katya tried to draw them in but they got spooked and left. Boris the drone, again came in super handy when it followed them to a nearby park where they boarded a magic flying wooden Jalopy. Boris stuck itself to the bottom and we followed them back to their hideout. Once at the hideout, Boris listened in while Danikov, the cowboy, and another shady character discussed things. It sounded like they didn't expect to see us but that they were concerned that we were now 'in play'. They decided to call in reinforcements from the two groups. One group were the Steampunk Arabs and the other might have been the Church but this logger cannot remember exactly. Since 1-2 of them were wearing church crosses so it's a good guess, though. It was at this time that we decided it would be good to burst in and 'talk' to them before they made any calls or anyone else showed up. That's where we left things off. Benny Tracker Eva spent a Party Benny to attach Boris the Spider Probe to the u/s of Danikov's Magic Flying Jalopy. Party Bennies: 2 Arbiter Bennies: 1 Rewards 11 Generic Katya 3 Random and 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet